


Bits of Stisaac

by simplystisaac (shaystilinski)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaystilinski/pseuds/simplystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of tiny little ficlets and stuff.Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits of Stisaac

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is gonna be stuff that just pops into my head.

"Why do you always wear scarves?"

  
"Why do you always wear plaid?"

  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

  
"Do you have to be so annoying?"

  
"Do you have to be so cute?"

  
"Do you…..Wait,What?"

  
"….."

  
"….."

  
"COMING MRS.MCCALL!!"

  
"Wait,Stiles! Come back here! SHE DIDN’T EVEN CALL YOU!"


End file.
